Locked In The Athletic Room
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: Normally being locked in a room with one of the hottest guys in the school would be an honor for a girl. But not for Sakura Haruno. And curse her luck for being locked in the athletic storage room with Konoha High hearttrob Kabuto Yakushi. KabuSaku. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: I decided to write a cute two-shot story, of course, with KabuSaku. I just thought of this last night and decided to write it.

And yes, I do know that Kabuto is like seven years older than Sakura or whatever, but for this story I made him only be two years older than her. Hey, my story! Anyway, enjoy.

Locked In The Athletic Room

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Hello there. My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm 16 years old and considered to be the smartest girl in the junior class, even though the year is only part of the way over. I also have the worst luck ever.

Why is that? I'm locked in the athletic storage room with the "hottest" senior in Konoha High, Kabuto Yakushi. I say hottest in the terms of the other girls that swoon over him. Myself, I don't like him and won't. He's pretty much a freaking playboy, or a guy that girls praise like a supermodel or whatever. The only thing I give him is my respect for being one of the smartest in the senior class. Other than that, I don't want him anywhere near me.

But yet, here we are, stuck inside of the athletic storage room. Why are we in here? Well, I guess I should explain from the beginning huh? Well, I guess I'll start with lunch...

"_Ugh, Ino-pig! Will you STOP staring at them? Geez, he's not much to look at."_

"_How can you say that, Billboard Brow! He's freaking hot!"_

"_If you say so."_

"_Oy. You really need to get your mind out of the books and take a good look around you."_

"_I am. And I'm getting a good look at you drooling over a guy."_

_Ino glared at me with one of her infamous "death glares" as Shikamaru would often put, but they never affect me. Once again, she was staring at the table that girls have deemed the "sexy guys" table and, sadly, drooling over my lunch. And who was she staring at the most? Of course, the silver hair senior sitting next to one of my best friends, Naruto Uzumaki._

_All I could do was sigh, close my book, and grab my tray, taking off the sandwich (the sandwich that was beyond delicious until she drooled on it) and tossing it, then walked away. Now, you probably expected me to walk out of the cafeteria. Well, I was on my way, that was for sure...until Naruto saw me._

"_Hey! Sakura-chan! Over here!"_

_All I could do was sigh, smile, and walk over. "Hey Naruto-kun. Oh, and Sasuke-kun and Neji-san," I greeted to my friends, taking my seat between Naruto and Neji as I usually did when they invited me over._

"_Hello, Sakura-san," Neji said._

"_Hn. Hello," Sasuke said, and I sighed inwardly; he's never much for words._

"_What's up Sakura-chan? You don't look like you had much to eat," Naruto said, already handing me his sandwich (which I have to admit, for a guy that usually always ate ramen, he can make a good ham and cheese). I only laughed and refused, "I did have a good lunch, all things considering, until Ino-pig decided to ruin it. But it's not a big deal; I'm not that hungry anyway."_

"_I insist! I don't mind if you want to share."_

"_Heh...all right. Damn you and your eyes."_

"_Gets you everytime!"_

_And sadly, that was true. With a thank you, I took the sandwich and preceded to eat it, it being as good as I said before. Neji, in his own silent way as usual, gave me his milk, which I never fight him since he never takes no as an answer. Well, at least when it came to me and his girlfriend Tenten._

"_You're not being very nice, Naruto," I heard Kabuto perk up. "Huh? What do you mean, Kabuto?" Naruto asked. "You haven't introduced me to your friend," he said, and from the corner of my eye I could see him smirk. If I wasn't such a "sweetheart" around my friends (for the most part), I probably would've smacked him._

"_Oh. Well, uh...Kabuto, this is Sakura Haruno, and Sakura-chan, this is Kabuto Yakushi."_

"_Pleased to meet you, Sakura-san," he said._

"_Same, Kabuto-san," I said without looking up from my food. I could see Naruto's face light up with a bit of confusion, but then settled and shrugged. Sasuke and Neji only stared at me for a moment, but then I could see Sasuke's face light up with a bit of a smirk. "Not very talkative today, are you?" he asked. I just shrugged and finished my meal. "I guess not. Well, thank you for the lunch, but I got to go," I said, already standing up._

"_Already?" Naruto asked._

"_Yeah. I need to return a book and then start typing up my report for Ms. Kurenai's class. She wants at least three pages, plus examples and whatever. And I rather get it done now than later."_

"_Uh...you do know it's not due for another two weeks, right?" Neji asked._

"_Yeah, I know. But I already got all the information I need. Yes, in two days I've gotten all the info, wrote out the report, and got examples."_

"_You are a bookworm," Sasuke said plainly and I stuck my tongue out at him. "Yeah, but hey, it's better than sitting around and looking like you're in an emo moment," I said, earning yet again a death glare and a growl of "not an emo" as he usually gave me. I said my goodbyes and walked away, sadly catching Kabuto saying "she's a cutie" with Naruto agreeing.

* * *

_

_Well, sadly for me, the gym classes both he and I were in were sadly combined for a junior-vs.-senior volleyball game. Like I said earlier, I have the worse kind of luck._

"_Hello, Sakura-san! I didn't expect to see you here," he said, greeting me with that same smirk that I still wanted to slap off. I faked my smile, "I didn't expect to see you either."_

"_Okay, teams! Come over here and look at the chart to find out who your team is playing against!" yelled Mr. Gai, our gym instructor. I took this moment to try and get away from him, but sadly he followed me and stopped next to me and looked at the chart._

_And wow, what a surprise! My team is playing against his. Curse my freaking luck! He looked over at me and smiled (or what I thought was a smile), "This is going to be fun, won't it Sakura-san? Good luck to you!" "Good luck to you too," I said, still faking my smile as I went to my respective spot on my side of the net._

_For once luck was on my side, as I learned that I was far better at volleyball than he was. It was actually a lot of fun whenever I or a member on my team made him miss the ball, myself doing it more than anything. "Wow, you're good at this game," he complimented me as teams switched after our game. I could only smile and say thanks as I inwardly laughed. Hah, I beat the "all mighty and hot" Kabuto Yakushi at something! Although I'm sure I did it in other fields as well, but that's besides the point._

_Well, after class was done, Mr. Gai asked for volunteers to put away the equipment, since this was the last class of the day. Usually I never did that, but for the sake of risking Kabuto following me and whatever, I decided to volunteer. Well...I thought it was a safe plan until he volunteered as well. Curse my freaking luck a thousand times more! Oh Kami, please let us finish quickly and silently!_

_Nope. Impossible._

_Why this time? And no, it wasn't because of Kabuto. No, it was because of one of his "fangirls" that sadly was in my junior class. Sadly for me, it happened to be the school's number one bitch Ami, followed by two of her friends who practically worshipped her. Oy._

"_Hey Forehead! What do you think you're doing?" she yelled at me._

"_Hello Ami. I'm putting away the gym equipment. What does it look like?"_

"_I was meaning with my Kabuto-kun!"_

"_Uh, we're working together to put the stuff away."_

"_You best stay away from him! Your ugliness is going to rub off!"_

"_Eh, go to hell."_

"_Excuse me!? You don't say that Ami, you little pink hair bitch!" perked up one of her friends, which I believe was Karin. I rather call her "ugly red-head slut."_

_I shrugged and pulled the handle on the volleyball cart, trying to get it into a position so I could just push it inside the storage room. That was until Ami decided to pull at my hair. Thank Kami it was short or else pulling on the longer locks would hurt a lot worse._

"_You best apologize for that!"_

"_Hmm, I don't think I will. Now let go."_

"_You little--"_

"_That's enough."_

_We all looked over to see Kabuto standing there, which made Ami let go of my hair and gave him an opportunity to pull me to the side. Ugh, I hated that, but hey, in this case I'll let it go. I almost laughed at Ami at that moment as she stammered and looked down at the floor._

"_But Ka-kabuto-kun, she--"_

"_Leave her alone."_

"_But--"_

_Kabuto looked at her with his own glare, extremely weak compared to Sasuke and Ino, but hey, it managed to make the three girls turn around and walk away._

"_Thanks. Stupid bitch is always after me."_

"_Heh...probably just jealous."_

_I only scoffed, "At what? She's just a bitch to anyone that hangs around the "hot guys" as most put it. Although mostly towards me since I'm friends with Neji-san, Sasuke-kun, and Naruto-kun. Jeez." I turned away and went back to the cart, "Most girls are way too shallow. It's very, very pathetic."_

_I could tell that he was smirking at my comment even without looking at him. Well, can't help but speak the truth! He should be glad I'm not shallow, just as much as Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji are for it. Well, you know how I curse my luck, and once again I swear at it when he leaned against the door of the storage room, staring at me with, like I said, that damned smirk. Geez, I have Sasuke and Neji constantly giving me that; I just had to meet and know another guy that can't smile for crap._

"_Hot huh? Do you believe that?" he asked. All I could do was look at him dumbly._

"_Unlike most girls, I'm not shallow and don't look at a guy and judge "Oh, he's cute" or "Ew, get him away." So no, I don't."_

"_Then what do you think of me?" he pressed. I only sighed and brushed a hand through my now messed up hair. "I doubt you'll like my honest opinion. But hey, a guy like you will get over it," I told him, shrugging my shoulders as a thin silver eyebrow raised in a bit of confusion._

"_You already know that I don't find you to be "hot" or anything like that. I find you to be just another average guy in high school. I give you respect for being one of the smartest kids in the senior class, and overall in the school, but you suck at playing volleyball. Seriously, you couldn't even get the ball over the net and you were right there at it. Talk about an easy shot. And, to be frank, overall I don't like you. I don't like guys that seem to enjoy pulling off the playboy or supermodel look."_

_I felt really good at that point. Well, after pretty much being frank with him about it, yeah, it felt good._

_And what does he do? He still freaking SMIRKS! What the hell!? I just told him I don't like him in anyway, and yet he continues to smirk at me. There is something completely wrong with this picture. Jeez! What is wrong with this guy? When I gave out my opinion about how I felt about Sasuke (although that was completely different than what I said to Kabuto), even he had a small face-fall of some sort, and this was Sasuke the Ice Cube for Pete's sake!_

_I only glared and walked past him, grabbing one of the piles of nets and taking them to the room, ignoring him as he followed suit with another pile. _

_After a few minutes, everything was put away in their spots and I let out a long, relieving sigh. But damn did I need my massager at home! My shoulders were killing me after carrying those heavy poles that held up the nets._

_My luck again! Ugh, I hate you! He noticed me leaned up against the wall of the storage room, rubbing my tensed up shoulders, and came over by me, pulling me down to sit in front of him._

"_What the fudge? What do you think you're--"_

"_Just relax, all right?"_

_He actually smiled this time (hey, what do you know? I know a "cool" guy that can actually smile!) and brought his hands down to my shoulders. Oy! I told him I didn't like him, that he sucks at volleyball, and that I find him to be as attractive as the next guy, and he's actually giving me a massage. I really, really, REALLY wanted to slap him._

_I swear though, he read through my thoughts at that point. "You know Sakura-san," he said, "Your opinion didn't insult me. Naruto already told me what it would be."_

"_How the hell did he know?" I asked, my interest perked._

"_He told me how you hate guys that think they are hotter than they are."_

"_True."_

"_But then I asked him how were he and the others able to convince you that they weren't all that bad despite what others said."_

"_And what did he say?"_

"_Actually, Sasuke was the one that answered. He told me that all a guy had to do was convince her otherwise."_

"_Uh, duh."_

_I was getting very annoyed at this point, despite the comforting feeling on my aching shoulders (I'll give him another thing, he's damn good at helping people relax). I don't know if he smirked or not, but I know before he spoke, the dim light that filled up the storage room turned off and the door was closed and locked. I swore I heard Mr. Gai say something about us leaving it open and whatever, but at that point I didn't care. I broke away quickly from Kabuto and went to the door, hoping that I could see my teacher through the small slits at the bottom of the door._

_The lights in the gym went out and Mr. Gai was nowhere to be seen._

_I hate my life.

* * *

_

And that is how we got locked up in the athletic storage room together. Just us and my backpack since I NEVER let it out of my sight except during gym class. Can luck get any worse? But hey, at least I was able to find the light.

I heard Kabuto's stomach growl a little bit and I sweatdropped.

I hate my life, I hate my luck, and I hate all of this! Gah! Why me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal P.O.V.**

Sakura sighed as she sat down, her back against the wall as she rubbed her now aching temples. "Great...how could Mr. Gai NOT see us in here? We were in good sight of the door! Gah!" she yelled, then winced a little bit as her head pounded.

"Well, it could be worse," Kabuto said, earning a glare from the annoyed girl. "Please don't say anything that could jinx things and make it worse. Because, trust me, with my luck, it'll happen," she said, digging through her backpack for her bottle of medicine and the water she saved from her lunch. He only chuckled, earning another glare. "Are you saying you have bad luck?" he asked. Sakura sighed, "No. I'm just saying that because I want a pity party. I thought you were supposed to be one of the top 5 smartest guys in the senior class."

"Sarcasm noted."

"Duh."

"Heh...you're exactly how your friends have described you."

Sakura looked up at him over her water bottle. "Hmm?" she inquired, pulling the bottle away from her lips and twisting the cap on it. Kabuto pushed his glasses back up on his nose, "You're sarcastic, unique, a tomboy, and a bookworm. But you're friendly, sweet, and have a mind all your own."

Sakura was grateful for the dim light that hid the small bit of blush that warmed her cheeks. "I guess that fits me pretty well. I bet Naruto-kun told you most of that. He's a guy for flattery," she said, putting her bottle back into her backpack, "If you ever met his girlfriend Hinata, I bet you've seen that." Kabuto laughed, "Yes I have. If I recall, one time she fainted. She is a strange girl; I don't believe I've ever seen a girl faint because her boyfriend said she was "drop dead beautiful" as he put it."

"Yeah. Hinata's a girl that's not great at taking compliments. But at least she doesn't deny them."

"Do you?"

"I don't care much for compliments. Most girls like them, but I don't. To me, they're just ego boosts for the giver just to get on someone's good side."

"You amuse me, Sakura-san. You're not like any girl I've ever met."

"Heh. I'll take that as a compliment. Be glad for that."

He smirked, folding a knee in and resting an arm upon it. Sakura sighed and rested her head against the wall, closing her eyes as she did. "Oy...by now I would be at home, mini heat pads on my shoulders and sitting at my computer reading my book and typing up my report," she said, taking a hand to rub her aching temple again. "You're a real multi-tasker, aren't you? Why do you spend so much time studying?" he asked.

"I want to get good grades and test scores. I want to become a doctor."

"I want to be one too, but you don't see me going crazy with studying."

Sakura glared, "Sorry I'm not a genius." "I didn't mean to insult you, Sakura-san. I'm sorry," he said quickly, a sincere look on his face. Sakura shrugged her shoulders and groaned slightly thanks to her aching head. He looked at her as she pulled out her water bottle again, taking a drink and putting it away as she leaned her head again back to the wall.

"Is something wrong?"

"I hate my life. Freaking migraines...they always happen when there's just too much stress to deal with at one time. And they wonder why I do things way before they're due."

"I don't see why you would hate your life."

"It's an expression, Kabuto-san."

Sakura sighed as she closed her eyes, brushing a hand through her hair and then sat as still as she can in hopes that her head will soon ease up. She didn't notice Kabuto approach until she felt cool fingers brush against her temples. Her eyes shot open at the touch, only to meet a face that seemed too serious for its own good. "Just relax," he said, "I can try and relieve you of some of the pain. I'm not going to hurt you or anything."

She stared at him skeptically, but relaxed as his fingers rubbed gently over her forehead. _'Hey...that's feeling rather good. Gah...curse this guy!'_ she thought, but then closed her eyes and let him continued without complaint. "How come you are so good at stuff like this?" she asked softly, feeling a little happy about the pain that was calming down. He chuckled, "My father taught me a lot of things. He said sometimes the best medicine is the one you can administer yourself and not by pills or liquids."

"I see. I wish my stepmother would teach me things like that, but she's always too busy."

"Hmm?"

"She's the head of the nursing staff at the hospital in Suna, so she's rarely ever home."

"What about your father?"

"He passed away when I was 7."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Still, I wish she would teach me some things, since she knows I'm studying to be a doctor. But she's always in Suna; she comes home at max twice a month because of the long travel between here and there."

He frowned, "It must feel lonely at home." Sakura opened her eyes and smiled, "A little, but almost every night I have a friend staying with me. It's rare to find the guest room empty." She lifted her head away from the wall, "It feels a lot better. Thank you Kabuto-san." He nodded and retreated back to where he originally sat. She sighed and dug through her bag, pulling out a paper bag. "I got some broken chips, graham crackers, and Smarties in here. Hungry?" she asked, offering the bag to him. He smiled and accepted, pulling out the sandwich bag of chips and ignored the growl of his stomach that erupted as soon as he touched the bag.

* * *

"9:30...we've been trapped in here for six hours."

"You must be really bored."

"Duh...by now I'll be reading one of my fantasy books before I headed off to bed. Although at this rate it's best if I just go to sleep now."

Sakura stood up, stretching out her slightly aching legs, and walked over to where blue exercise mats were stacked. "I guess these will do well as a "bed" or whatever. Better than the dirty floor," she said, grabbing one of the semi-heavy mats and dragging it over to where they were, motioning for Kabuto to move so she could place it down. "There's plenty of room for both of us, and enough between us so there's no chance of awkward situations," she said plainly, pushing her backpack over to rest in a corner.

"Are you going to turn out the light?" Kabuto asked, a joking tone in his voice as he took a place on the mat. Sakura shrugged and laid down, her head resting on her hands. "Meh, I don't care. I can sleep with or without lights on. If you want to, turn it off," she said, turning her back towards him, "Good night Kabuto-san."

Kabuto shrugged and smirked, "Good night then, Sakura-san."

* * *

Sakura tossed and turned in her sleep, on occasion letting out a groan of displeasure. Kabuto would wake up on and off as she had her fits, riding it off on being uncomfortable. He had to admit, an exercise mat wasn't exactly the comfiest thing in the world.

"Dad...please...please don't go..."

He looked over at her as she turned again, muttering through dripping tears calls of her father's name over and over again. "You're not...you're not supposed to leave...not like Mama..." she said almost in a whisper. "Sakura-san?" he said, crawling over a bit and placing a hand to her cheek.

"No...Dad...don't say good-bye...don't say good-bye!"

"Sakura-san! Wake up!"

"No! Dad, get up! Don't go! Get up! Get up!"

"Sakura-san!"

Sakura's eyes opened quickly and sat up in a reflex, her heart beating too fast in her chest and her breathing too labored. "Sakura-san, are you all right?" Kabuto asked, eyes lit with concern. "Dad...he...he wasn't supposed to go like that! He wasn't supposed to die like that!" she screamed, falling and crying into Kabuto's chest, "He wasn't supposed to leave...he wasn't supposed to leave me alone!" He gently wrapped his arms around her thin frame as she sobbed, her fists grabbing at his shirt as she choked out her cries.

"It's all right Sakura-san...it's all right."

"Dad..."

"Go on and cry. Get it out."

"I miss him...I miss him...Kabuto-san."

"I know. Just get it all out."

After about 10 minutes, Kabuto figured, Sakura fell asleep, her fists now loose of his shirt. Gently he laid her back down on her side of the mat, but kept within a good reach of her just in case. As he pulled away, he felt a grasp on his arm and turned to meet half-lidded emerald eyes. "Stay right there?" she asked softly, and he sighed with a small smile on his lips. "All right," he said, laying down beside her, making her smile and close her eyes again.

"Good night..."

"Good night Sakura-san."

* * *

Sakura woke up to the sound of students coming in through the gym to get to the locker rooms. "Hmm...? Kabuto-san...?" she said, opening her eyes to already see him awake, staring over at the door. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, watching as the door opened. "Huh, the lights on already?" came the voice of Mr. Gai, then his form came into greater view.

"Hmm? Sakura and Kabuto?"

"About time! Why did you lock us up in here last night!? We were stuck in here because you came and closed the door while we were still in here putting away the equipment!"

A brow was quirked in confusion, "I locked you up in here? After I left you two to put away the equipment, I went to my office then went to check out of school. I don't know how you two got locked up in here." The two teens looked over at each other then back to their teacher. "Then...who did?" Kabuto asked, receiving a shrug. "Well, get out of there. Both of you need to get some proper rest, my youthful students!" Mr. Gai yelled, making Sakura sigh and mutter "why me" under her breath.

Meanwhile, from behind a nearby door, a boy was giving a thumbs up to two boys hiding with him.

"That should get them together!"

"You know...if she ever finds out, she's going to kill you."

"Yeah, but come on! Sakura-chan's our friend! She needs to get out there! And we all know that he's the perfect one for her. I mean, he wants to be a doctor, he studies hard and he's smart, and...uh..."

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Knock it off. Come on, let's get to class before they see us."

* * *

"Do you need a ride home, Sakura-san?" Kabuto asked, slinging his backpack that was stashed in his locker over his shoulders. She shook her head, "No. I don't live too far away from here. But thank you anyway." She stopped and smiled at him, "And thank you for comforting me last night. I'm sorry. I just...sometimes when I think about my dad I just remember things and...well, yeah." Kabuto smirked and gave her a light ruffle of her hair, making her pout.

"So...did I convince you?"

"Convince me of what?"

"That I'm not all that bad?"

Sakura turned around, seeing him out of the corner of her eye with a small smirk on her lips. "Just maybe...Kabuto-kun." She walked away at that point, leaving him standing there. He smirked when he heard a quick ring of laughter, then turned away and continued his walk towards the student parking lot.


End file.
